shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Wounds (SF3)
Old Wounds is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place inside the Legion Fortress, at the Arsenal. Story The trio immediately barges into the Arsenal to rescue Jet. Aside from Jet, there are two other people in the room: a Corporal and the chief, Gizmo, his body cladded in metallic black armor with half his face has been turned black. After all those years, Gizmo still recognizes the player, and he is happy to see his old friend again. Itu yells at him to release Jet. Gizmo ignores him. He deals with Jet while Corporal teaches them a lesson as he hates anyone who walks in without knocking first. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a Corporal. Any attacks delivered by the player can steal Corporal's shadow energy, and vice versa. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 99 seconds and the player must defeat Corporal before the timer ends. Otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Corporal *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Spikey And Big Guy *Armor: Stigmata (modified) *Helm: Blind Rage (recolored) *Ranged Weapon: Restrictors (Electromines) *Rule: Shadow Snatch Perks *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through the player's block. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of his attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from his health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Meteorite' Spins the flail vertically for a second, before swinging the flail upward into the sky. After a moment, Corporal pulls the flail down, bringing along a giant meteorite to crush the player. *'Spikes ' Grows out sharp spikes from the armor, damaging the player if they are close. *'Pivot ' Forms chains around one hand and telekinetically grabs the player by forming another chains on their leg, lifting them up and slamming them headfirst into the ground, before throwing them over his head and slamming them into the ground three times. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with some coins. The amount of coins given depends from the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Old Wounds (1).jpg Old Wounds (2).jpg Old Wounds (3).jpg Old Wounds (4).jpg Old Wounds (5).jpg Old Wounds (6).jpg Old Wounds (7).jpg Old Wounds (8).jpg Old Wounds (9).jpg Old Wounds (10).jpg Old Wounds (11).jpg Old Wounds (12).jpg Old Wounds (13).jpg Old Wounds (14).jpg Old Wounds (15).jpg Old Wounds (16).jpg Old Wounds (17).jpg Old Wounds (18).jpg Old Wounds (19).jpg|If player loses Old Wounds (20).jpg Old Wounds (21).jpg Old Wounds (22).jpg Old Wounds (23).jpg Old Wounds (24).jpg|If player wins Old Wounds (25).jpg Old Wounds (26).jpg Old Wounds (27).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)